Backfire
by Raven Areol Wolf
Summary: When Adian and Runa, two sister witches, are sucked into the world of Danny Phantom, their relationships change when Danny falls for Adian, while Runa and Tucker pursue love.
1. Default Chapter

Hey, Collie Wolf here. First DP fanfic, so I hope you like this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman does. I'm only writing this because I was inspired by my younger sister's obsession. The character Adian is owned by Lateraina Wolf, and Runa is owned by Collie Wolf. I being Collie Wolf, I give myself permission to use my owne character.

Back Fire

Danny Phantom Afoot

1

"Adian, will you stop talking about Danny Phantom for a moment and shut up?!" I say this, trying to sound annoyed, but how can I when this is my sisters after all?

"What could possibly be more important than a hot, superhero cartoon?" Adian replies, a dreamy look on her face. She did however, sound annoyed.

"Me, okay? What about me and my Robbie problems?" I said.

"Like I said before, Runa, ditch him," Adian said, then added, "Like you need him anyway."

"I do need him!" I yelled. I stomped down the hall on my way to Spanish II.

Why didn't she see that Robbie was important to me? He was the only guy that had ever said he loved me. I guess true love is only in dreams.

Well, you already know our names. Sure we're sisters, but as different from day and night literally. I have blonde hair, blue eyes, and a full body figure. You know the type, wide hips and large breasts. I guess I'm your typical blonde, maybe even a little dumb.

Adian is a raven colored, red eyed demon, and skinny as a stick. The definitions of our student body. Heck, though sure she can be evil and tends to have some maniacal laughter that comes out time and time again. _Surely, though she's not a demon, right?_

I sat through Spanish and gym, the whole time brooding about Robbie, asking myself the same question: Does he really love me?

I guess I'm hung up you could say.

-------------------------------

I am sitting now with my friend Alee, eating the disgusting cafeteria food. Waiting for Aidan to finally get through the lunch line.

"Tom Wart, is so hot? Isn't he Runa? Oh, come on you know he is," Alee says, chewing dreamily on her hamburger.

"No, not really. I still say Johnny Depp is hotter," I say indifferently. I'm watching for Adian, but instead see Erin, who plops down at the end of the table next to me.

"Earth to Runa, Johnny Depp is not hot," Alee said, glaring at me.

I swear she has this major problem with Johnny Depp ever since Pirates of the Caribbean wasn't everything that she hoped it would be. I don't honestly see what was so bad about it. I liked it and honestly thought it was hilarious.

"I cannot begin to tell you how interesting that is," said a voice. Of course it's a line, form where? Danny Phantom.

"About time Adian, where in the hell have you been?" I ask her as she takes a seat next to Erin.

"Nowhere, but the lunch line," she mutters. Then I notice she was clutching her side as if in pain.

"Why are you holding your side, you run into something?" I say, concerned.

"Oh, it's nothing," she panted. "Absolutely nothing."

"Absolutely nothing, that sure sounds like you're alright," Erin said. My younger sister said nothing, silencing our friends with a look.

Before I knew it we were finished eating. Adian, who had frozen suddenly, oddly shivering, had taken off, saying that she had something extremely important to do.

Something doesn't seem right though. I stand and follow her down the main hall, snag my books out of my locker.

She looks behind her at the same moment I trip stupidly on a piece of floor, but I quickly hide. How you trip on a floor, I don't know, but I do anyway.

I travel down the hall towards the Chorus room, and stop short upon hearing some talking.

"You're not going to win this time!" said a voice that sounded like Adian's.

"You're a weakling. What do you know about destroying ghosts?" a thin voice said.

"I will win this. And will destroy you," Adian said.

-----------------------

Please R&R!

Collie Wolf


	2. Halfa Problems

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom, and I'm only writing this because I was inspired by my younger sister's obsession. I don't own the characters of Adian and Runa, Lateraina Wolf and Collie Wolf do. I being Collie Wolf, I give myself permission to use my own character._

**Back Fire**

**2**

**Halfa Problems**

"Really, I think not!" Selena throws a fist of fire Adian's way.

I watch in terror as my sister barely dodges the deadly fire ball. The ghost hurls another, this one doesn't miss it's target. Adian tumbles backwards.

Taking this chance to rush to my sister's aid. I about trip on this _thermos? _Picking it up it seems rather light. The ghost steps closer ready to attack. Unknowingly I open it, and this woshing sound occurs. Startled I close the lid. _What the heck?_


End file.
